Extent Of Trust
by MISSsweety63
Summary: Love and Trust are essential to make a relationship last. But to what extent can trust go? What actions will it urge you to take? Are worrying and wailing a good solution to problems? Nova's feelings Post Fire Of Hate, a point about Sprx in wormhole is also provided. SPOVA! Can't summarize! Story is way better than what seems. REALLY!


**Inspired by a sentence that is merely 6 words but its meaning is very powerful, the meaning reflects a perpetual trust and faith that is impossible to break. A meaning that if you thought about it, you would realize how powerful and unbreakable binds of love are. That sentence is from my all-time favorite SRMTHFG! episode, Wormhole.**

**Disclaimer: Owning SRMTHFG! is one of MISSsweety63's dreams, the probability of it being fulfilled is equal to the probability of the hyper force being real.**

-SPOVA4EVER!-

**EXTENT OF TRUST**

'Immortal Love is made on basis of trust, if trust doesn't exist, then that love is fragile and vulnerable. It'll be easily broken by the first gust of wind blown. It won't be able to withstand any storms. If any two don't trust each other, then how will they sacrifice their hearts to each other? How will they face every problem together? How will they stay together no matter what if they don't trust each other, if one of them doesn't trust the other?

Upon thinking about it, we come to realize that such love is nothing but a lie, it's fake.

On account of this, it's quite obvious that trust is one of the most important agents to make a relationship last forever.

But to what extent can this trust go? That'll remain a mystery, to ETERNITY!

Perhaps it may go to the extent of trusting that that person will always stick to you, that he will always be beside you when you're troubled, sorrowed, broken or in a negative situation somehow.

But the question is that will it go to the extent to believing that that person will take a suicidal move to save your life, even if they're not sure that you're still alive? Will they have such a very powerful trust and faith in them to believe the other would do such thing even though they hadn't admitted their love for them?

Yes is the answer, such trust is seldom found but it still exists, I did witness an occasion where such trust was expressed. Not so long ago, one of my teammates, perhaps you're well-aware who she is, was lost in a wormhole. Unfortunately, there was a probability of her fatal, a high one indeed. A certain crimson comrade of mine was overwhelmed in deep sorrow, regret but determination to get out there and save her, even though we weren't sure of her survival. A tremendous effort was spent to reason with him, but to no avail. We had to force him not to go out there and risk his life. This was when he said six words, which were quite easy to say, but rather impossible to mean. Six words which reflected his powerful trust and faith in her. His sentence was: **'She would've done it for me!'** He had a powerful belief that if he was at the cliff of death, she would be the one risking herself to save him, that she would sacrifice herself to bring him back.

Perhaps you are curious to know to know what gave him this powerful trust, it was love. Something that has nothing to do with science and logic but it was true and real. His love for her was too powerful that it took over him, his thoughts and his emotions. His love for her strengthened his trust in her, causing it to be an impossibility to be broken, causing it to cross all the borders we thought existed. He caused me to realize the fact that trust has no borders, trust has no limits, trust has no extents.

To sum up, I conclude that the power of trust is infinite, it's logically impossible to predict the extent trust can reach.

I'm not writing this to talk about trust, I'm writing with hope that he had placed his faith and trust in the hands of the right person.

I'm writing this to remind you of your role, Nova, Sprx's self is endangered, and it's only you who'll be able to lift him from the darkness. I find myself quite guilty to inform you the fact that my calculations prove that the power primate won't be able to save him from the darkness corrupting him since it was a part of Skeleton King's soul that conquered him. Even though I underestimate the faint amount of power primate's ability residing within him, I never underestimate the power of love and trust for you engulfing his heart. Nova, Sprx needs you to lend him a hand, to help him free his soul from the darkness, to wake this power up, no one but you will be able to rescue him. A part of his good soul still exists, it believes that you'll be there to empower it, to put yourself at risk just to save it, it believes that you love him and willing to do everything in your capacity to save him, it trusts you to an unlimited extent.

I know you have trust in him that he'll return but I doubt that it would be an easy thing. Actually, I deny it. I know you do really care about him. I know you're the one who trusts him the most among us, but this isn't the correct way to react, this isn't the right way to show your love and trust in him. When the one you love is endangered, you shouldn't run to his room and wail there, you ought to be hopeful and annihilate every feeling of helplessness and despair urging you to surrender, to lose hope. When you were lost in that wormhole, and your life's probability was fainting second by second, he didn't sit down and wonder why life was so merciless and miserable, why was it his biggest fears coming to reality, yes, his reactions that day reflected to me that losing you was indeed his biggest nightmare. Sprx didn't let these negative thoughts stop him from being determined and ready to throw himself into the fire, and so should you. You ought to be determined to save him, to prove his trust in you, to do something effective. Your tears will be in vain, you will gain nothing but loss if you wail all day! Nova, I'm asking you to think for a second what crying and despair will repair, try to figure out what the profit will be.

I want you to be determined, to be the one throwing yourself from the cliff to save what remained of him, to be the last one trusting his good side and expressing your perpetual trust, your desire to get him back in front of him. Only then, the power of love and trust for you within him will be awakened and will return him to his senses, will help the evil within him to vanish.

It's up to you now, either be determined to repair what's broken, strengthen your trust in him or add fuel to fire and tighten the knot be crying and living in your own world of sorrow and despair. Every emotion has a right way to exploit, a right time and place to express. You've to exploit your sorrow and trust in his good side in being more hopeful and willing to bring him back, in devoting everything at hand to save him.

I know this is utterly out of my character, but after realizing that it's up to you now, I was compelled to write this to you. I hope that my letter has had a good influence in reminding you with your role. I also request you not to mention it to anyone.

Sincerely,

Mr. Hal Gibson' **(A/N Who saw it coming? :P)**

Nova took her teary eyes off the piece of paper that she found sliding from the small hollow space underneath Sprx's room's door, trying to absorb its meaning that turned out to be utterly right. She wouldn't gain anything if she remained in this state, she had to do something. She knew her actions were not reflecting her trust in Sprx's self but it never crossed her mind that he trusted her to that extent, to the extent that when he's in trouble, she would be the one saving his life. Sure she knew she would do that at all cost, whatever the payment was, but what she didn't know was that he expected such reaction, he believed that this would be her response. The only effect she felt on knowing it was more sorrow and pain, imagine that your love is in a very big trouble and you have nothing to do about it, how would you feel? She felt her heart being ripped to tiny bits. She didn't want to fail his trust. Though something inside her assured her that everything will be okay, negative expectations began taking over her. She didn't know what to do, sure Gibson told her that she was the only one who could get him back, but what if he was wrong? What if Skeleton King's essence in that fire of hate was more powerful? What if that corruption was permanent? She tried to shake these negative, desperate thoughts away but failed miserably.

She lied in his bed (pod thing), attempting to smell his essence, to find anything that reminds her with his presence, reminds her that his good self still exists, anything to strengthen the hope in her heart, to think more clearly and positive, when all the terrible and sorrowful happenings of the day flashed in her mind….

**FLASHBACK:**

'Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarx!' Nova yelled with sorrow she ran behind her beloved crimson monkey who was riding on the skeletal dragon's back, with their two biggest enemies who were willing to resurrect the lord of evil, Mandarin, their former leader's clone and Valina, the skull sorceress.

A big monster appeared, and the hyper force, minus Sprx, had to stop it. And after a battle, they set the course after Sprx and the rest villains.

She couldn't believe what was before her eyes, it was sort of impossible to her. She wanted everything to be a hallucination, to be nothing but a nightmare haunting her night like usual. Yes, she tried to believe that it was a nightmare. She recalled Antauri saying that dreams are a reflection of our thoughts and fears and that some of them are very deep within us. And that was her biggest fear, so it was a dream. She remained there silently, staring at nowhere in the command center, drowning in her own thoughts.

A few moments later, she came to realize that it wasn't a dream, but the bitter reality. She couldn't help but run away to the sleep quarters and breakdown crying in the hall, she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face, she couldn't let the wails not escape her lips, she let her feet subconsciously drag her, until they stopped in front of his room's door.

She looked at the door, causing her to wail harder on recognizing his face, something she dearly wanted to view then. She wanted to see his smirk, hear his taunting voice, glance at his twinkling midnight black eyes, which she admired in secrecy. A feeling urged her to enter his room. She leaned over on the keypad and started guessing what the password of her beloved one's room.

'_He's cocky at times!'_

'S-P-R-X-R-O-C-K-S-!'

'You've entered a wrong password.' The sentence was written in a bold red color on the keypad.

'_He's born to fly!'_

'F-L-Y'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'P-I-L-O-T'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'_He says the best jokes in the cosmos!'_

'J-O-K-E-S'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'_He hates Gibson's mouth and lectures!'_

'G-I-B-S-O-N-I-S-N-U-T-S'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'G-I-B-S-O-N-I-S-A-C-H-A-T-T-E-R-B-O-X'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'_His name?'_

'S-P-R-X'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'S-P-A-R-X'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'S-P-R-X-7-7'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'S-P-A-R-K-Y'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'D-O-N-O-T-C-A-L-L-M-E-S-P-A-R-K-Y'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'_Maybe something related to his color or the fist rocket.'_

'R-E-D'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'F-I-S-T-R-O-C-K-E-T-4'

'You've entered a wrong password.'

'R-E-D-P-I-L-O-T'

'You've entered wrong passwords quite many times, please try again 30 seconds later.'

'_How can his password not any of these?'_

'_As if anyone can guess your password, which is not related to fighting or combat skills at all.' _Her conscience replied.

'_You mean it's something unexpected?'_ She wanted anything that reminds her with his presence, at least the scent of his pod.

'_Exactly!'_

'_Like what? Think Nova think, you've to be quick!'_

'3….2….1….0'

'_I know it won't be correct, but it's worth a try, yeah, how could it be my password?'_

'S-P-R-X-&-N-O-V-A'

'**Password Accepted.'** The sentence was written in bold green, to Nova's shock, on the keypad as the door started opening and revealing his room.

She entered as the door was shut again, her bubblegum pink eyes still wet and teary from her continuous sobbing, which increased by the heartbreaking code she typed which assured her that he, too, had some feelings far deeper than friendship for her. Her eyes widened as they fell on his desk, where a pile of papers and a box of color pencils were placed. She approached the desk, pulled the chair and sat down to dive into his world. She took out the sheet of paper on top. It was a drawn picture of her munching chocolates. She wondered how he discovered a habit that she always kept in secrecy but her sorrow caused the wonder to fade away easily. She snatched the second drawing, which displayed her smelling a bouquet of red and yellow flowers sent by him. It increased her sorrow, but she kept going. The third was a drawing of them in a luxurious restaurant, Sprx was holding a fork containing a piece of cake and directing it towards Nova, in a pleading way to open her mouth so that he can stuff it in. She liked this drawing very much for how romantic it was, but not as the fourth drawing, which showed both of them drinking from a big glass of juice, she was using a ruby red straw and he was using a golden yellow straw and more and more romantic drawings of both of them which made her feel worse.

After she finished going through the drawings, she opened the drawer to find a photo frame consisting of two hearts, one of them contained her picture and the other contained his. She hugged it tightly, allowing her continuous tears to drip on it. She was, for the first time of her life scared to that degree. She never felt this pain tearing her apart when Antauri died, or when Chiro lost it and ran away from them, nor when they thought that Otto died. The type of fear and pain she felt was far worse than her earlier experiences, it was like venom running within her circuits, a knife stabbing her heart and blood oozing from each and every wound.

Even though, hope still resided somewhere in her heart, she had a feeling, a reassurance that he'll be back, but it was decreasing second by second as she thought about it, in a logical manner, as she stopped listening to her feelings and tried to figure it out by her mind. Negative feelings were taking over her badly, but was she planning to leave him to them that easy? Was Sprx that worthless to her that she wouldn't try to save him? To surrender to her grim fate that easy? To leave the good side of him that was fighting the evil alone? To not lend him a hand that'll help save him? No, she wasn't willing to let go of him easy, he had a very special place in her heart to lose hope in him, he was so essential for her survival and withstanding and most importantly, she had faith and trust in his good side that it'll take over again. She knew that he wasn't vulnerable to let that fire of hate control him forever. But, she kept on wailing with despair, she was so afraid from losing him that her limbs were bound with fear and her hand trembled as she traced his face on the frame in her hands, hoping to see that cocky smile again, to hear the sarcastic voice taunting everything soon. Just then, a piece of paper slid under the door from outside. She got up, still sobbing, and took it.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

She realized the bitterness of the situation, she knew it's time to throw herself from the cliff for Sprx's sake. She knew that dying in the attempt is way better than living with sorrow and guilt taking over her. She was determined to show him her perpetual trust in him. It was no time for wailing, she was a warrior and warriors didn't sob, warriors took an action. She wiped away her tears and steeped out of his room, heading to the command center, with one goal in mind: Saving Sprx from the darkness.

And when everyone, even Gibson, lost their hope in him, something urged her to keep going, not to lose hope when all the others gave up and considered him a threat, a villain, something urged her to keep reasoning with him till her last breath, to keep attempting to awaken him from the darkness, nothing would be lost if she died in the process, for life without him is worthless. It was trust that kept her determined when all the others surrendered, it was her trust in him that had no extent. It was her love for him and being acknowledged that he feels the same way that empowered this unlimited trust, that doesn't and will never have an extent.

**THE END OR IS IT?**

-SPOVA4EVER!-

**Nope, really the end.**

**Well, hope ya enjoyed it.**

**If you think that Antauri should've been the one writing, I'll tell ya that I feel that Gibson suits in that place more. **

**I'm expecting some reviews, plzz don't fail me!**

**Plzz don't fail my trust in you!**

**Your opinion is my oxygen, do you want me to die suffocating?**

**See ya in da next story!**

**-MISSsweety63**


End file.
